龍和野兔
by Lyrical Heart
Summary: Chase Young is after something of Jack's, only it isn't the genius himself.
1. Story Time

"Kiew, are you in bed?" Jack Spicer called up the stairs of his lavish home. His flame red hair hung around his shoulders, accompanied with his bad case of five o'clock shadow and tight black shirt made him look like a rock star. He finished climbing the stairs and knocked lightly on his daughter's bedroom door. "Chase? You in there?" "Yeah, Daddy, hold on." A few thuds and a squeak told Jack the ten year old was in bed. "I'm coming in." "Okay!" Jack opened the door, spotting Chasen sitting comfortably on her large bed. "Hi Daddy!" "Hey Kiew, ready for bed then?" The little albino girl nodded her head furiously, smiling wide at her beloved father. Jack smiled back, sitting on the edge of her bed, "Chasen, have you thought about what the dean said at all?" Chasen looked down at her lap, her snowy hands cupped there, "A little." "Any thoughts?" Jack asked, reaching out and running his fingers through the girl's milk-white hair. "Hey, did you start the party without me?" Another voice asked. Both albinos looked toward the doorway, smiling as Ashley Spicer walked in, sitting next to her husband. "Hey Chase, hey babe." She kissed Jack, her catlike features displaying comfortable calm. "What are you two talking about?" "What Dean Hom told us." "Ah." Both parents looked at their daughter seriously. "I.. I think I'll skip it. I'd rather stay home then go to school and be bored." Ashley gave her the eye, "Are you _sure_, Chasen?" The little girl nodded, "Yeah. I'm sure." "That's my girl." Jack said, smiling. "Now, to bed." "Wait!" Chasen squeaked as her parents stood to leave. "Could-could I have a story? Please Daddy?" Jack looked at Ashley, who nodded. He sighed dramatically. "I suppose… Which story do you want to hear?" Red eyes lit up, "The one about the dark prince!"


	2. Life's Lemons

Chasen fisted her long bangs, frustrated as she stared into the chest cavity of her latest project. _Why_ wouldn't it work? She'd run diagnostics on the machinery for hours and nothing was making sense. Finally she slammed the wire cutters on her worktable and thumped up into the main house, muttering a list of everything she'd tried. Not entirely focusing on what she was doing, Chasen didn't notice the purplish haze that had started following her halfway to her journey to the kitchen. Nor did she notice it as she made herself a peanut butter and banana sandwich until it floated up through the bread as she went to take a bite. Chasen jumped, dropping the sandwich back onto the marble counter top as Wuya stopped short of going through her head. "Jesus Christ, Wuya, don't DO that!" The blonde clutched her chest, breathing heavily as she glared at the squid-like ghost. "What exactly has got you so fired up today Chase?" Overcoming her scare, Chasen snatched up her sandwich and took a hearty bite. "If's non oof yer bishniss." "None of whose business?" Chasen spun around, her red eyes glittering as she spotted her girlfriend. "Kunhui!" The smaller Chinese girl smiled, her dark eyes bright. "Hey Chasen. I came over cause I needed to tell you something." The albino swallowed and grinned, holding her arms out in a hug offering. "Then come here and tell me, you gorgeous creature!" Kunhui stepped forward, but her hand was already entwined with someone elses. A young man with spiky hair stood beside the smaller girl, clutching her hand rather show-offish. "This is Turui Lu. His father owns the Lu Corporation."

Once both her ex and the Lu boy had been forcibly ejected from the house, Chasen smashed every vase available in the house. She consciously knew these were antiques, one-of-a-kind rare items that her parents prized; but at the moment, she didn't **care**. Eventually, she found herself spread across her bed, bawling as she held a torn picture of the once happy couple. This was how Jack found her when he got home. Having fearfully followed the trail of destroyed vases and then seeing Wuya cackling up a storm in the kitchen, Jack took the stairs three at a time to find his daughter crying. Jack crossed the room and sat down, gently pushing her thick bangs out of her face. "Chasen…" "D-d-daddy?" Jack hugged Chasen as she latched onto him, still crying and incoherently spilling out what had happened. Once the white skinned girl had calmed down, Jack looked down at her and gave her a look. "I think it's time to wake up Nana Spicer and go on a binge, whaddaya say?" Her throat still sore from sobbing, Chasen nodded, perfectly agreeing with drinking her worries away.


	3. Stalker

It had been years since Chase had seen or heard from Jack Spicer. Twenty-one years, to be exact. As the warlord sat back in his throne, he thought about the youth who had adored him. Slim, wiry, beautiful. Chase had had male lovers before, but Jack had been a fan boy. He sighed, Jack would be…what? 35? 40? He was still mortal and probably moved on for all he knew. Curiosity and boredom getting the better of him, Chase summons his Eye Orb.

Nana Spicer pushed the button on the timer and both albinos began chugging their beers. Chasen slammed her bottle on the table victoriously, laughing aloud. "I could drink you under the table old man!" Jack casually stuck his tongue out at his daughter. Ashley had left the Spicers to their weeklong binge. She never worried about alcohol poisoning or such accidents because the three of them had this down to a science; plenty of sleep and other things were factored in to ensure that their livers didn't explode. "Alright, Our Chase. Go get your old nana a water and we'll watch Trainspotting." Chasen smiled, standing up not so gracefully. She stumbled over to the mini fridge and pulled a few bottles of water out, clumsy in her drunken state and giggling up a storm. This fascinated Chase as he watched. So Jack had gotten married and had a child he could relate to, as this girl was just as beautiful as her father had been in his teen years. Tall, wiry, boyish but defiantly female. And this stirred a long forgotten emotion in the dragon's black heart.

For the next few weeks, Chase watched Chasen Spicer, learning her traits, her flaws, and her preferences. He took note of the songs she listened to, the foods she ate, the websites she visited and the books she read. At one point, he had to pull himself away from the Orb because he felt like a petty stalker. Chase stood from his throne, taking a walk through his castle. His most loyal and oldest warriors joined him in his walk, providing the physical company he needed. He needed a way to know this girl, for she stirred the emotions in Chase's head her father had only dreamed of.


End file.
